russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PTV tie-up with art and culture, cinema
February 26, 2017 KOREAN GEM – The Kapambansa network PTV-4 has joined the competitive race by adding new Koreanovelas to its primetime lineup. Yes, there’s a Korean gem of the two Tagalized telenovelas on PTV 4, “Rosy Lovers,” airing Monday to Friday, 8:30 p.m.; and “The Legendary Doctor,” which airs Saturday and Sunday, 9:15 p.m. The blocktimer is Philippine-Korean Entertainment. (PKEI), headed by Junsu Ryu and Dohyun Jang. “Rosy Lovers” is a romantic drama in the story of a college student couple who unintentionally becomes parents and realize the true meaning of love and life. Jang Mi is an immature mama's girl who grew without experiencing any hardship in life. “The Legendary Doctor” is a medical drama chronicling the struggles of a young male doctor to gain recognition, being of “untouchable” origin in Korea of old. It is at once relevant and entertaining. In March 21, 2013, they breached a contract on bringing Koreanovelas. For the signing of a contract. PTV 4 claimed that will air on weekdays. Two years ago, PTV 4 aired the Korean telenovelas like “Princess Aurora,” “Jang Bo-ri is Here!,” “Here Comes Mr. Oh,” “Make Your Wish,” “A Daughter Just Like You,” “My Daughter, Geum Sa-wol,” “The Promise” and “Another Miss Oh,” also from PKEI. The two Korean executives, along with PTV 4 general manager Dino Apolonio and Mon del Rosario, met the entertainment media in an informal chat. • COMPETITION – Mr. Apolonio says the mandate of PTV 4 which offers alternative programming is to speak for the government and bring it closer to the people. Kapambansa is the term for PTV 4 viewers, just like ABS-CBN branded their viewers as Kapamilya, GMA’s viewers as Kapuso and IBC 13 which branded their viewers as Kapinoy. The station is doing a good job in getting government side and message across to the public. PTV 4 is started to gain its foothold in the ratings, it looks like our competition with private networks like ABS-CBN, GMA and the undisputed No. 3 television network IBC 13. PTV 4 already grabbed number four in viewership, according to data from Kantar Media. How about making the government closer to the people via PTV 4? There are suggestions from the press…like using art and culture, cinema, too in PTV 4 programs. Perhaps, the network can tie up with Cultural Center of the Philippines (CCP) and National Commission for Culture and the Arts (NCCA). PTV 4 can air their shows. By the way, heard that Margie Moran-Floirendo might be the next CCP president. The Floirendos are from Davao, provincemates of President Duterte. • RATINGS – Mr. Apolonio said PTV 4 will have a share of TV audience which marked itself as an "alternative" to the major networks and already gained a large audience share nationwide. According to data from Kantar Media, PTV 4 also ranked fourth in the nationwide TV network race, behind ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC 13. It also increase in both daytime and primetime viewership consistently at double-digit share in the ratings game. PTV-4 has been known as the most viewed programs in the country in nearly a decade, thanks to the UAAP, as well as the weeknight primetime Korean drama “Rosy Lovers,” the daily 15-minute “PCSO Lottery Draw” and the weekend primetime Korean drama “The Legendary Doctor.” • CINEMA – Oh, how about the tie-up with cinema? Well, PTV 4 can give airtime to the Movie & Television Review & Classification Board (MTRCB) chaired by Rachel Arenas and the Film Development Council of the Philippines headed by Liza Diño. Surely, with the “masa” appeal of cinema, PTV 4 will attract a large audience. And PTV 4 can welcome all stars from other channels…a plus factor. You see, stars identified with competing networks can’t cross studios. Why not an entertainment talk show hosted by Ms. Arenas and Ms. Diño…with movie columnist Lolit Solis? Or a cultural show hosted by Ms. Floirendo? 'PTV 4 Sked (April 22 and 23, 2017)' :Saturday (April 22) :1 pm - Auto Review :1:30 pm - TV Shop :3:30 pm - Upfront at the UAAP :4 pm - UAAP Season 79 Women’s Volleyball: Final Four (LIVE) (DLSU vs. UST) :6 pm - PTV News (LIVE) :7 pm - Magic Wonderland :7:30 pm - ASEAN Spotlight TV :8 pm - Pinoy U.S. Cops: Ride Along :8:30 pm - The Breaking Point :9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - The Legendary Doctor :10 pm - The Boardroom :10:30 pm - Pilipino Box Office: Mula sa Kung Ano ang Noon :12:30 am to 1:30 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :Sunday (April 23) :1 pm - Lifestyle on Wheels :1:30 pm - TV Shop :3 pm - Upfront at the UAAP :3:30 pm - UAAP Season 79 Women’s Volleyball: Final Four (LIVE) (Ateneo vs. FEU) :6 pm - PTV News (LIVE) :7 pm - iTravel Pinas :7:30 pm - Paco Park Presents :8:30 pm - ASEAN Documentaries :9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - The Legendary Doctor :10 pm - Sunday Film Cinema: A Dramatic Night :12 mn to 1 am - Oras ng Himala